Certain branches of analytical spectroscopy can rely on optical spectroscopy to observe and study the chemistry of fluids (e.g., presence of CO2, H2O, or other compounds) and/or the dynamics of chemical reactions (such as oxidation and/or combustion). In general, optical noise arising from optical interference between different pathways for light propagation within the equipment utilized for the optical spectroscopy is often the primary sensitivity-limiting factor in such spectroscopy. Conventional solutions to suppress the optical noise are typically prohibitively expensive, cumbersome to implement, and/or limited to current generation equipment, without a backwards compatible implementation.